Before you forget me
by trunksfan001
Summary: This started as a oneshot but i've decided to add more. What happens that rainy night just before Sasuke leaves? Why would Sakura still love him while he's gone? What'll happen when he comes back?... will it end in a happily ever after?
1. Before you go

Hey ppl

Hey ppl!!

This was my first attempt at a fan fic, and I know some of you may have already read it. But I decided to add on some add on one shots… they all kind of line up so it sounds alright. I hope you all enjoy!! And please review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters… tho I really wish I did…

**Before you go**

It was a dark and rainy night as Sasuke walked towards the tall wooden gates of the leaf village. He paused and looked over to the shadows of a near by tree.

"You can come out…" He waited for the figure to walk forwards. "I knew you were there,"

"So it's true then," Sakura sighed. "You really are leaving to find your brother." She didn't look at him as he walked over to her.

"What's it to you that I am?" Sasuke asked, though his voice wasn't harsh like it normally had been towards her.

"I know it's none of my business Sasuke," Sakura was starting to feel a little nervous. 'I shouldn't have come' she thought to herself.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Sasuke asked putting his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Before you go I…I… just" she paused and tried to look away from Sasuke's black as night eyes. "Sauske… I just needed to tell you before you go… that I … um" she stuttered again.

"Spill it out Sakura, I can't stand here all night." Sasuke sighed letting go of her. 'I want you to be indoors not even thinking of me.' He thought to himself as he watched rain droplets fall into Sakura's soft pink hair.

"I love you Sasuke…" Sakura finally spilt out. After she sighed she continued to talk, "I know you don't feel for me… but I just wanted you to know how I feel before you disappear…" Sakura turned her back to Sasuke so he wouldn't be able to see the tears form in her eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said softly. "When in the world have I given you the idea that I don't love you?" Sasuke walked a little closer to her. "I've never told you to get lost when you hung from me, I'm pretty sure I never pushed you away when you hugged me, I always tried to help you when I could… I know I never gave you any indication that I didn't like you." Sasuke paused for a second. "Sakura, I do love you."

Hearing his words Sakura spun around to face him, shocked. "You never seemed like you liked me… you never took notice." She blurt out before she could stop herself.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's bewildered shock. "Any time another guys showed interest in you I did get jealous, I just never showed it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura's asked quietly.

"Because I wanted to finish off my brother before anything happened." He explained, "But hearing the pain in your voice… I just had to tell you." Sasuke put his arms around Sakura's waist.

"You didn't want me to worry." Sakura smiled as she put her arms around his neck, "Sasuke, you should know by now… even if you hadn't have told me I still will worry." She smiled at him before she leaned up to him where her lips met his and they kissed, it was soft at first and passionate by the end.

"Sakura, I promise I'll come back to you." Sasuke whispered in her ear as he gave her one final hug. "You're everything to me, you gave me hope and love when I was alone… I'll never leave you alone."

"And I'll wait for you, I'll always be here for you." Sakura replied as she finally let go of him.

"I love you." Sasuke kissed her one final time.

"I love you too." Sakura breathed.

Sasuke turned to go, "Just don't tell anyone about this Sakura." Sasuke turned and grinned at her before he disappeared.

'Trust you to want to be mysterious.' Sakura smiled as she watched to empty gate where Sasuke had stood moments before. "Even if you don't come back… I'll love you till the day I die.' Sakura let out a deep sigh. 'I just hope you do come back.' Sakura smiled as she disappeared to her apartment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope everyone will like it!!

Anyway please review!

Until next time!

Trunksfan001!


	2. While I'm gone

Hey pp

Hey pp!!

Back with the second chapter!! Thanks to those who reviewed.

I hope you all enjoy again!!

Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto.

**While I'm gone**

'It's been three years since Sasuke left…' Sakura thought as she looked at the old picture of team seven. 'I hope he'll come back.' She sighed 'Life just hasn't been the same.'

**Knock, knock**

"Sakura! Are you home?" yelled Naruto through the open door.

"Naruto, the door wouldn't be open if I wasn't!" Sakura replied as she walked over to him. "What are you here for?"

"Grandma wants us up in her office." He replied grabbing her wrist and trying to tug her out of her apartment.

"Hold on for a second would you!!" Sakura yelled at him, as she ripped her hand out of his grasp. "I've got to lock my door!"

"Sorry." Naruto replied grinning stupidly.

Sakura walked back inside, grabbed her bag and keys and walked back out to Naruto. Once she had locked the door Naruto grabbed hold of her again and raced off down the road.

Ten minutes later.

"Oh, Naruto, I didn't expect you back so quickly!" Tsunade exclaimed shocked as she looked up from her paperwork.

"You wanted to see us Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked as she straightened her shirt.

"You may want to take a seat, Kakashi will probably take a while to get here." Tsunade said as she looked back at her paperwork. Sakura sighed as she sat down on the couch next to the main doors.

"Grandma! Can't you just tell us what it is that you want us for!" Naruto yelled slamming his hands down on the desk. "Tell Kakashi later!"

"No Naruto, you're a team… so you WILL wait for him." Tsunade yelled back at him. Grumpily Naruto took a seat next to Sakura to wait for Kakashi.

Two hours later.

**Poof**

"Sorry I'm late. I was helping an old lady to cross the street." Kakashi said as he appeared before them, his porn book in one hand and his other hand behind his head.

"Kakashi! You're late!" Naruto yelled at him as he stood up.

"Naruto, cool it, he's always late." Sakura yelled at Naruto, equally as annoyed as him.

"Now that you're all here," Tsunade started, getting everyone's attention. "I need you all to go to 324 Leafy lane" Tsunade waited for the address to sink in.

'That's Sasuke's old apartment…' Sakura thought the moment she heard it.

"Yes, it is Sasuke's place." Tsunade stated before Naruto could start up. "It's been three years since he's been here, so I need you three to pack up he's belongings and take them to this storage unit." She handed over a small piece of paper and two keys. "I would like you three to get started right away." Tsunade went back to her paperwork as Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto left her office.

At Sasuke's place.

"You guys go ahead and get started," Kakashi said as he stopped at the gate. "I have some business to attend to."

**Poof**

"We don't even get a chance to argue anymore!" complained Naruto as Sakura put the key into the door.

'I haven't been inside this place for three years…' Sakura thought, oblivious to Naruto's complaints. 'Why am I so scared… I was told to do this… He's not going to pop up and yell at me…'

"Sakura… hurry up… What's taking so long." Naruto complained watching Sakura moving really slowly. "That's it!" Naruto pushed her out of the way and opened the door himself.

"So where should we started?…" Sakura asked as she slowly walked in the door.

"I think we should start with the lounge room… work our way back." Naruto replied looking as the practically empty lounge room.

"Whatever you think is right." Sakura sighed as she looked at the room as well.

Two hours later.

"Hey Sakura, where do you think I should put this paperwork?" Naruto asked as they started on Sasuke's bedroom.

"I don't know, pass it here and I'll put it in the last box." Sakura replied holding out her hands for Naruto to pass it to her.

As Naruto passed over the pile an envelope fell from the middle, "What's that?" Naruto asked as he noticed it on the floor.

"How should I know, it wasn't there a second ago." Sakura replied as she saw what Naruto had picked up.

"Well it's addressed to you…" Naruto said as he passed over the envelope.

"I wonder what it says…" Sakura said mostly to herself as she opened it with trembling hands.

_Dear Sakura,_

_If you're reading this letter I guess I've been gone longer than I thought I would be and Lady Tsunade and decided to move my things. That or the worst has happened._

_I'm sorry if I've hurt you in anyway, I know that you liked me and to say the truth I really liked you too, I just didn't want to hurt you by telling you and then leaving._

_I know that this may not mean too much to you but I'd like for you to have my journal, if Naruto hasn't found it already it should be in my bedside table draw._

_Please just read it, you may find some thing interesting in it that you'll like, I guess._

_I know that I never really spoke to you all that often but, my journal may clear a few things up while I'm still gone._

_And make sure Naruto doesn't go through it._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sasuke._

"Sakura… Sakura, earth to Sakura" Kakashi waved a hand in front of her.

"Huh… What?! Kakashi," Sakura blinked a couple of times. "When did you get here…?"

"About five minutes ago." He replied smiling under his mask. "You were to busy reading instead of packing.

"You're having a go for me reading for five minutes when you haven't been here for hours!" Sakura yelled at him.

"I knew that'd bring you back." Kakashi replied, a little humour in his tone. "As I was saying to Naruto, I'll start taking Sasuke's stuff to the storage unit."

"Why don't you stay and keep packing and one of us will start taking the stuff there." Sakura said, (While inner Sakura was really saying "Trust you to want to be lazy, why don't you do all the work and let me relax!")

"Hey what's this…" said Naruto as he opened up the draw to the bedside table. "I didn't know Sasuke had a journal…" he picked up a small black covered book.

"Naruto, give that here!" Sakura said coming out of no where and jumping on Naruto, desperately trying to grab the book.

"What the…" was all Naruto could say as he struggled to hold on to the journal.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Kakashi grabbed two boxes.

**Poof**

He was gone.

"Naruto give that here!" Sakura yelled as she stretched her way to Naruto's out stretched hand.

"Sakura… why do you want it?" Naruto asked still trying to keep it away from her.

"Because Sasuke said I could have it." She said as she tried to reach from a different angle.

"When did he say that?" Naruto wanted to know.

"In the letter, you know the one that was addressed to me." Sakura told him as she stopped trying to reach for it.

"Oh…" Naruto was totally confused, "Why did he want to give it to you?" Naruto passed it over.

"I'm honestly not sure." Sakura replied hugging it close to her chest.

"Well… can I read it then? Please." Naruto asked, sounding like a whining child.

"No, the letter also told me not to let you read it." Sakura said as she walked over to her bag to put it away.

"What's so special in it that I can't read but you can?" Naruto asked still whining.

"I'll find out later, but right now, we need to get back to packing." Sakura sternly told him as she picked up another box to start packing again.

"You're no fun anymore Sakura," Naruto whined as he got back to work, but kept looking back at Sakura's bag thinking about how he'd get Sasuke's journal. But Naruto wasn't the only one thinking of the journal; Sakura also kept looking back at her bag wondering what it might say.

Once they had finished packing Sasuke's belongings.

"So Sakura, you gonna let me read it?" Naruto asked, once they were heading home.

"For the last time Naruto, NO." Sakura replied putting her hand in her bag to make sure it was still safe.

"Well, how about you read it and then tell me what it says." He persisted, following Sakura to her apartment instead of turning down the road that lead to his place.

"Fine, if that'll get you off my back." Sakura replied, Naruto jumped in joy, finally getting somewhere. "Well bye Naruto I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura closed her door in his face.

'Finally, some peace and quiet.' Sakura sighed out aloud as she took off her shoes and went to make herself a hot chocolate.

'Now to finally read Sasuke's journal… I wonder why he wanted me to have it…' she thought as she sat down on her couch and pulled it out of her bag. 'Thank god Naruto didn't actually get his hands on it.'

_Dear Journal,_

The first page read.

_We went on another stupid mission today, why can't we ever do anything exciting?! Naruto was as annoying as ever, Kakashi was late again, man that really gets on my nerves but I'll never let it show, I don't want to look as stupid as Sakura and Naruto do._

_Well I'm off to train._

_Sasuke._

'Why in the world did he want me to have this?' Sakura thought as she read the next couple of entries... that said almost exactly the same thing.

_Dear Journal,_

_We just got back from training, I never noticed how much Sakura has grown up until today, I'm not sure why, but I feel oddly attracted to her…I know Naruto has had a crush on her for a few years now but I finally understand why, she really is a beautiful person._

_But I'll never go on a date with her or anything like that; it would just ruin my plan of going after him…_

_Maybe when I come back, if she doesn't have anybody else._

_Sasuke._

'So he started liking me… almost six years ago! I wished he'd have told me sooner…' Sakura sighed out aloud and continued reading.

_Dear Journal,_

_I hope I haven't done anything wrong to hurt Sakura's feelings, she hasn't said a word to me today. I think she may be visiting Lee in the hospital, I hope she still likes me._

_Naruto wants me to go train with him soon._

_Sasuke._

_Dear Journal,_

_She still likes me, I went to her place today, and it surprised her and made her blush. She kind of looks cuter when she does. I should have smiled at her but I didn't want to give myself away. It's starting to hurt trying not to tell her. I wish that there was an easier way to get through this… I can't wait til I'm strong enough to beat my brother._

_I should do something nice for her…_

_Sasuke._

'I had no idea that Sasuke felt like this…' Sakura then flipped up a few pages.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm getting stronger and stronger, but I can't seem to keep up with Naruto… maybe I should use my curse mark… that seemed to make me heaps stronger… I could beat everyone then… including __**him**__._

_Kakashi keeps wanting me to train harder, he's taught me so many new moves throughout the past week I must get out and train and get better._

_Sasuke._

_Dear Journal,_

_Just got out of hospital again, I'm sick and tired of every time I open my eyes I come face to face with Sakura's sad face… once I even woke up to her with tears in her eyes… I don't know what to say to her when that happens… all I do is keep quiet and let her hug me, it hurts more when she starts to cry after I wake._

_I wish I could hug her back and tell her it's ok, I'm still here and I'm never going to leave her… but I know I can't, one day I'll leave to find my brother… if I don't come back it'll break her heart worse then now…I'm such an idiot!_

_I have to get rid of this anger… I've got to go train._

_Sasuke._

'It still does hurt… he just didn't know…' Sakura sighed again, a tear in her eye… 'I can't keep reading… I'll continue later.' Sakura closed the book but another envelope fell from the back of the journal.

Sakura frowned as she picked it up, it didn't say anything on the envelope but it wasn't properly sealed, so she opened it and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know it's taken me forever to return you're feelings but I hope you'd have guessed by now. I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but I'm back now._

_I can't find the words to tell you so that's why I've written you this letter._

_Every day I see you, my world seems brighter. Any time you blush, you seem even cuter than you already are._

_I hope you keep your hair cut short; it looks so good on you. You did look pretty with long hair but I like it shorter._

_You'd make me very happy if you'd answer this letter… even if you talk to me about, I'm sorry that I just don't have the guts to tell you face to face, you'd think I would after defeating my brother and all._

_I love you Sakura, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?_

_Love you forever._

_Sasuke._

"WHAT" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs… 'I don't think I was supposed to read this…' she thought in a panic as she reopened Sasuke's journal and tried to shove the letter back into it. Sakura didn't realise that she'd opened to the last entry that had ever been written.

_Dear Journal,_

_Tonight's the night. I'm leaving town for now… hopefully not forever. For the past six months I've had a lot to think about, I was contemplating if I should even go after him…I was starting to think of just staying here and starting a family, hopefully with Sakura. But if he came near the village again I'd have to do something…and that would hurt Sakura…I just couldn't do that._

_I must go… I have to go, I've trained most of my life for this…I knew I'd have to do this._

_Sasuke._

_P.S Sakura, if you're reading this now, then I hope I'm not dead. And if you've found the letter in the back of this, then I hope you don't get worried. The ring should be in the envelope if you're answer is yes._

_I hope I come home to you… you really are my world._

_Love_

_Sasuke._

'So I was meant to read the letter…' Sakura slowly put down the journal. 'I've got a lot to think about… what if Sasuke never returns… do I still wear that ring, should I wait… I need to sleep on it!' Sakura suddenly yawned and looked at the clock. 'It's late and I have to be in the hospital early tomorrow… I should at least look at the ring…' she thought as she picked up the envelope that was on the chair next to her. 'Oh my god!' Sakura thought leaving her mouth hanging open. The white gold ring had three nice sized diamonds that looked perfect. 'I just have to say yes…' Sakura thought as she slid the ring on her finger… 'I hope he comes back…' she yawned again.

Sakura slowly made her way up to her room and got ready for bed. Once she'd crawled under the covers she took one more look at the ring on her finger before she turned off her bedside lamp. "I hope you're safe… where ever you are Sasuke…" she whispered as she drifted off to sleep…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

There you go another chapter up and going.

I hope everyone liked it!!

Please review, it's so hard to get them these days!

Anyway until next time!!

Trunksfan001


	3. I'm back now

Hey, here's the next and last chapter to this story… I hope it's up to everyone's liking

**Hey, here's the next and last chapter to this story… I hope it's up to everyone's liking. I already have other stories in my mind and I hope to get them up and going soon.**

888888888888888888888888888

Another two years have gone by since Sakura decided to wear the ring Sasuke had left for her… although, now she's really wondering if he's ever going to come back.

Now let's all join her and she where her thoughts are at.

'I'm I going to be a grumpy old woman by the time Sasuke comes back…' Sakura thought to herself as she made a spare bed for a patient. 'Am I going to be alone all my life…' she sighed out aloud.

"Sakura, what is going on with you?" Ino asked coming into the room. "For the passed month all you've done is mope around."

"Leave me alone Ino pig." Sakura replied with no heart to it.

"Hey, don't call me names! Billboard brow!" Ino yelled at her.

"Yeah, whatever." Sakura answered with a sigh.

"That's it! Snap out of it will you!" Ino continued to yell, grabbing Sakura and shaking her fiercely. "I'm not going to have a wall as a best friend!"

"How about you two take this outside…" Tsunade snapped walking into the room. "Everyone down the hall can hear you two."

"Hey, it's not me…" Sakura said "It's just Ino pig yelling."

Before Ino could yell anymore Tsunade stepped in. "Sakura, you look down, take the rest of the day off." She smiled at her student. "But NO more yelling in the hospital."

"Come on Ino pig." Sakura said walking passed Tsunade. Ino didn't open her mouth, just glared daggers at the back of her head.

**Two days later.**

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled at Sakura's door, no even bothering to knock. "Get your ass out here!"

Naruto waited for a few minutes. "Don't make me come in there!"

Suddenly a window above him opened and Sakura poked her head out. "Alright I'm up!" an angry Sakura yelled down at him. "What's so important to wake me up!"

"Just hurry up and get dressed!" Naruto yelled back up at her. He heard the window slam shut and it took another five minutes before she opened the front door.

"This better be worth it!" Sakura grumbled as Naruto grabbed her arm and made her follow him.

Naruto didn't let go of Sakura's arm until they had reached the Tsunade's office. "Come on, I think you'll want to be here." He yelled down at her as he ran up the steps.

"What am I waiting for…?" Sakura frowned as she slowly climbed the stairs.

Just as Sakura reached the top of the stairs Tsunade's doors opened and two AUBU Black opps stepped out, followed by a tall dark hair figure.

"Sasuke! What did she say?" Naruto excitedly asked as he pushed passed one of the offices to get to him.

'Can… that really… be Sasuke…' Sakura thought as she openly stared at the two boys… no wait, the two men heading her way. 'I must be dreaming…'

It only took a couple of seconds before the guys were standing right in front of her, staring back at her disbelieving gaze.

"See! I told you Sakura! I told you that you'd want to be here!" Naruto beamed at her as she moved down the steps a little.

"Is… it really you?" Sakura whispered, her stare still firmly locked onto Sasuke.

"You disappointed in seeing me?" Sasuke asked a tone of worry in his voice.

"It is YOU!" Sakura squealed and jumped at him, flinging her arms around his neck, almost knocking him off balance.

"Gee… I guess you're actually happy to see me…" Sasuke couldn't help but grin as he pried her hands off of his neck.

"I kept dreaming of this day but I never thought it would actually come!" She blurted out as she took her place in walking beside him as they descended the steps.

"Wow Sakura, I haven't seen you this happy in months… no wait, I think it was a few years ago." Naruto said, watching the old glimmer in her eyes.

"So, what's happened in the years since I've been gone?" Sasuke asked, after they had been walking in silence for a few minutes, the AUBU black opps following behind them.

"Not much," Naruto said deep in thought.

"Naruto's going out with Hinata." Sakura said after Naruto failed to come up with anything.

"I didn't think I'd live to see the day he'd take notice of her." Sasuke laughed, while Naruto blushed a deep red.

"Yeah… well… it took a while…" Naruto mumbled. "Ino actually told me." Sasuke laughed a little more before he turned to Sakura.

"So… have you found anyone… Sakura?" Sasuke asked, turned his head to look at her properly.

"Well… no, not exactly…" Sakura whispered as she turned her head away from his gaze.

"Oh, ok." Sasuke replied and then went back to talking with Naruto. It was only a couple of minutes later Sakura felt a hand rub against hers. She looked down and saw Sasuke's hand trying to find hers properly. She looked up at his face and saw him desperately trying to keep a blush from his cheeks while still listening to Naruto's blabber.

Sakura smiled to herself as she put her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The trio and reached Naruto's favourite place… so they all sat down and ordered ramen. It was only after they had finished and began walking again that Naruto notice the two of them holding hands.

"HEY WAIT! WHAT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" He yelled plainly staring, leaving his mouth hanging open.

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke whispered a light blush grazing his cheeks.

"Yer Naruto, you're making people look over here." Sakura added, a little redder then Sasuke.

"NO, not until you tell me how this happened?" Naruto folded is arms over his chest and took a seat on a near by bench.

"You know I still like him…" Sakura started, the blush getting darker. "So when he grabbed my hand I excepted."

"Since when did you like Sakura?" Naruto now directed at Sasuke.

"I always have." Was all Sasuke could manage to say before the embarrassment completely over took him.

Naruto continued to stare at his black haired friend a few more minutes, before deciding to leave the conversation at that for now. "Well, I'm sure Kakashi would like to see you, let's head over there."

"Um… Naruto, I'm sure we could all do that tomorrow." Sakura began, making Naruto stop before he walked away.

"Yeah, What Sakura?" Naruto said turning around to face them.

"I wan kind of hoping… maybe Sasuke and I could have some time alone…" She said while looking at the ground in front of her.

"But…" Naruto stopped himself complaining as he looked at the couple. "I guess I could go and visit Hinata."

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura smiled as he turned and walked away.

"So… what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked taking the seat on the bench that Naruto had just been occupying.

"Did you want to come over to my place?" Sakura asked him after taking a seat next to him.

"Not right now, if you haven't noticed I have two guards following me." Sasuke said looking up to where they were standing, a little distance away.

"When do they stop following you?" Sakura asked, a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to truly be alone with him for now.

"Lady Tsunade hasn't made up her mind." He replied looking at her.

"Oh." Sakura said looking away from him.

"I see you're wearing the ring I left for you." Sasuke said after they had been silent for a few minutes. "I take it you went through my stuff."

"I hope you're not mad." Sakura hurried worried he'd snap at her.

"No, I couldn't be mad at you, I was expecting it actually." He paused, thinking about what he was going to say next. "I'm glad you decided to wear it." He then smiled.

"So you truly… want to be with me?" Sakura blushed as Sasuke continued to smile at her.

"Of course Sakura, that's all I've wanted since I defeated my brother." Sasuke slowly and timidly lent closer to her.

Sakura wasn't sure what he was doing until his face was a few inches from hers, he closed his eyes and she followed pursuit and did the same. Within a few seconds their lips met each others in a kiss that was meant to have happened a long time ago.

Once they had broken apart they sat in another silence, it wasn't a strange silence, it was calm and sweet where they just held hands and stared up at the sky.

Sasuke sighed after an hour. "I guess we better get beck to Tsunade's office so she can find me a place to sleep."

"Ok," Sakura replied hoping up with him and beginning to walk back to the mountain. 'Never know Sasuke, Tsunade might let you stay at my place if I ask her sweet enough.' Sakura thought to herself, well hoped to herself.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Well there you are everyone, please review and tell me if you liked it or not!**

**Until I write other stories!**

**Trunksfan001!**


	4. I love you

Okay so I lied

**Okay so I lied!**

**By the way everyone reviewed I guess I better not end where I did. I'll give you guys two more chapters alright!**

**Here's one!**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on Sakura," Kakashi said as he poked his head around the corner of the door. "You look fine, now hurry or we'll be late!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Kakashi, you're telling me to hurry! This would have to be a once in a life time, I can't wait to tell Naruto!"

"Well can we just go, please?" He looked down at his watch.

"Just give me five second, I have to check my makeup." Sakura turned to check her appearance in the mirror again.

"Sakura, even I'm annoyed with how long you're taking!" Complained Ino grabbing her by her shoulders, turning her and pushing her from the room.

"Thankyou Ino." Kakashi said giving her and eye crinkle. He then took hold of Sakura's arm and pulled her further from the room.

"Wait! My flowers!" Sakura said trying to turn back towards the room.

"Don't worry I'll get them." Ino yelled and headed back to the room.

It wasn't long before she had join the overly nervous Sakura and calm as always Kakashi with everyone else that was waiting at the back doors that lead out to the massive garden of the Uchiha Manor.

"I'll see you out there!" Ino said handing the flowers to her and taking Shikamaru's arm as he headed out the door.

Sakura took a deep breath as she got ready for her entrance. She gripped hold of Kakashi's arm a little tighter.

He turned and looked down at her. "You love him don't you?" he said to her.

Sakura looked up at him and frowned. "Of course I do."

"Then stop being nervous, It'll be fine." He gave her an eye crinkle for assurance before turning to face the door again.

'I do love Sasuke… Kakashi's right… this'll be great!' Sakura thought as she and Kakashi stepped out and onto the path that lead to the wedding reception.

Sakura couldn't help herself but beam happily as she saw Sasuke dressed nicely in a black suit waiting by the priest for her.

"You ready for this." He whispered in her ear as he took her arm from Kakashi. "You look beautiful."

"We are all gathered here on this wonderful day to witness this beautiful union of two young lovers." The priest began once everyone had settled down ready for the wedding. "I believe the couple had created their own vows, will they now resite them?" he looked between the both of them. Sasuke pulled out his piece of paper and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura my love, I can't believe this is actually happening to me." He paused and looked into her eyes. "For years I've wanted this, wanted to start a family with you, wanted to show you my love, just plainly wanted you." He paused again and smile to her. "Now as of this day, as of this moment we are one. Looking back on the past, we always were one, it just took time to realise that we already were one." After his sentence Naruto stepped forward with the ring for Sakura. "With this ring, don't forget anything we've been through or what we will go through. With this ring I promise to always be here for you, to always watch out for you, to always love you." Sasuke's eyes never left Sakura's as he reached for her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Sakura had to blink back happy tears. "I love you Sakura."

"Now for your vows, Sakura" the priest said after they had been silent for a couple of minutes.

Sakura held up shaky hands that held her piece of paper she had written her vows on. "Sasuke, If it wasn't for you, my life would probably be a total mess. Who knows where I would have ended up." Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "You always have been the love of my life, I was always 100 devoted to you from the moment I started liking boys. If that isn't proof enough that I love you with my whole heart plus more, then I don't know how to show you how I feel." Sakura smiled to him and he smiled back. "I've always believed that deep down you cared for me, the way you protected me many an time on missions. I'll always do my best to do the right thing by you, weather it be healing you when you get hurt, bearing your children, or just making sure you know that I'm there for you." Ino walked over to Sakura with Sasuke's ring. "With this ring, I'll always be with you through good times and bad, for better or worse, to heal you or just be with you. With this ring remember that I love you and my heart belongs to you." Sakura smiled but had to look down at Sasuke's hand to make sure she got the ring on his correct finger.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest smiled happily as he began the end of the ceremony.

"I do," Sasuke answered, his gaze not leaving Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, do you take Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest looked over at her.

"I do," Sakura smiled brightly at Sasuke as he smiled back at her.

"You may now kiss your bride." The priest gentle patted them on the shoulder. Sakura was mesmerised in Sasuke's coal black eyes as they slowly began closing, coming in to kiss her. Sakura loved the feel of Sasuke's lips on her own just as Sasuke loved the feel and taste of Sakura's.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest quickly got them to sign their paperwork to finalise their union before their friends and family walked over to congratulate the couple and head inside for the big feast that was waiting for them all.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs Uchiha?" Sasuke whispered as they slowly walked to the house with their friends chatting around them.

"It feels great." Sakura turned her head and smiled brightly at him before grabbing his hand and squeezing it gentle as they walked into their house.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**There you all go, another chapter even though I said I was done. Don't worry I'll have another one ready in the next shortly and if I get lots of reviews you never know I may just keep adding to this story!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**Trunksfan001**


End file.
